Fool Us
by thewingedmoose
Summary: Relaxing one night after solving a case, Karrin notices a strangely shaped trophy on Harry's shelf.. Something I thought of while watching. And I hadn't come across similar yet. Note: I own nothing.….. The Amazingness of the Dresden Files is all Jim Butcher.


Fool Us..

Desc:

Relaxing one night after solving a case, Karrin notices a strangely shaped trophy on Harry's shelf..

Note: I own nothing.

…..

"Hey, Harry"

"Yeah Murph?" I replied while fetching another one of Macs microbrews from the ice box, sacrilege according to Mac but I like my beer cold.

"Where did you get that weird looking trophy from? I don't think I've ever noticed it before" She asked from where she was curled up on the couch.

I looked over my shoulder at Karrin Murphy, 5 foot nothing blonde blue eyed ex-cop, described as tiny but fierce by a friend. Currently my girlfriend. My daughter Maggie was asleep in her room with Celeste's skull on her night stand, my dogosaurus x wooly mammoth Mouse was lounging in the hall where he could see us all, and Mister was sitting on the book shelf.

She looked back at me and pointed to a red and silver star shaped trophy with the words Fooled Us on it, half hiding behind Misters bulk. Seeing what she was pointing at made me chuckle, as it brought up one of the more…. entertaining adventures, I've had to deal with in the last few years.

"Heh, I didn't get round to telling you about that one did I? Happened while you were laid up in hospital with your leg." I replied as I walked back with the beers and kissed her gently while passing one to her.

"Have you been keeping secrets from me again Dresden? She half growled half smirked at me.

"Not at all, well yes, but for a good reason. Being what it is I was waiting for a time when we were relaxed and can enjoy the oddness of the tale"

"Oddness? Your whole life is a walking cliché of oddness, what makes this one so special?"

"Oh the usual running, fire, frost, chaos, celebrities, except this time I got a trophy for my efforts."

"You did what now?" She stated with a raised eyebrow before moving in and curling under my arm.

6 Months Ago.

"Live in Las Vegas we bring to you Penn and Tellers Fool us. I'm your host Jonathon Ross. Tonight will be a night full of magic and mystery where magicians from everywhere will show us just how hard it is to try and fool Penn and Teller, the erstwhile Masters of Magic. If they managed to fool our masters here, they will be invited back to join in on Penn and Tellers Show here in Las Vegas."

"Ladies and gentleman, tonight's first performance is from a man to whom magic is his life. He has been performing up and down the east coast doing parties, stage shows and entertaining anyone who will stand still long enough. Please give a huge welcome to Henry Dr…!"

Before Jonathon could finish turned around to look at the rear of the stage, as a large glowing tear appeared in the air followed by a man diving through it. Dressed in what appeared to be a leather duster with a large staff in one hand that appeared to have slightly glowing marks running down its length.

"…esden.." he finished with a snarl.

I was running through the Nevernever, not something unusual as you generally didn't want to stop and sight see too much, especially with a pissed off cyclops chasing after you. Mantle of the Winter Knight flowing through me powering my legs, letting me ignore the aching muscles. Clutching my pentagram, I quickly sent a small burst of will through it to the red gem at its centre. A present from my mother containing her extensive knowledge of the Nevernever and paths through the ways.

Listening to the ghostly knowledge I found what I was looking for. " _Past the hook shaped rock and in a hollow, an exit to Nevada exists, other side opens into a small park in Las Vegas_ ".

Following said advice, I darted around the rock and with my staff raised, an effort of will and a cry of " **Appare** " I opened the way and dove through it hoping like hell that there wasn't something pointy for me to land on. Rolling onto my back and shuffling out of the way just in time to see the cyclops put his hand through the way trying to grab me.

Not having any of that! **FULMINUS** I shouted as lightning shot from my staff and stopped the cyclops hand short. A small part of my mind not worried about imminent death by Cyclops noticed that it suddenly got dark. **FORZARE** and a lance of force raced through the breach into the wyld faes chest throwing it backwards, giving me enough room to close the way into the Nevernever.

I flopped backwards and lay there catching my breath, before thinking that where ever I landed really didn't feel like a park. Listening to my surroundings I noticed a murmur somewhere out in the darkness and closer a rasping sound like scales on a floor.

"Dresden, you found me. How?" came a demanding hiss from the darkness.

Looking around I noticed 2 glowing green eyes watching me, a glowing sigil centered between them vaguely resembling a coiled snake.

"Saluriel" I growled out, the Mantle of the Knight came hammering back turning the air around me colder, frost forming around my feet and on my duster. Sending some will into my pendant I let it light up, the cool blue light highlighting exactly whom I never wanted to see again.

Saluriel's face was lit up by my pendant, his glowing green eyes above those of the poor bastard who was currently his, from the glazed look in his eyes, unwilling host. Unfortunately, so were parts of the rest of him as he rose up above me, his body changing to have the tail of a monstrous snake.

"Again Wizard how did you find me?"

"I didn't even know you were out snake boy, last I heard your coin was safely wrapped up in the church vaults." I responded slowly getting to my feet, making sure to keep my eyes on him.

Sending power into my shield bracelet in preparation for the fight I knew was coming.

"You did not know? Of course you didn't, you just happened to fall into the very place I have been hiding for the last six months." Saluriel said slithering around the edges of my pendants light.

"Believe what you want snakey, you'll find me harder to swallow than last time. "I retorted.

Me and my big mouth.

Hissing in anger the Fallen Angel rushed towards me throwing his hand out, snakes appearing out of thin air and fright at my face. Raising my left hand and letting my shield form between me and the snakes, it was oddly satisfying watching them crash into it, like something out of a cartoon.

" **INFRINGA** " I shouted, sending a wave of ice towards the stunned snakes on the floor coating them in white. Saluriel copped some of the ice and staggered back a look of shock on his face, well as much as someone with a 30ft long snake tail for legs could stagger. Heh, seems snake boy didn't like the cold.

Not giving the oversized snake a chance to recover **INFRINGA ARCTIS** , I covered him in a nice thick layer of ice, stopping his movements, freezing him in place.

Summoning my little ball of sunshine in my left hand I dropped my staff, letting my hold on the Winter Mantle relax slightly, forming long blades of razor sharp ice on my right hand. Saluriels eyes widened at the sight of the ice claws, being unable to move may have helped him realise how screwed he was.

"Now snake boy. GET. OUT. OF. HIS. BODY." I snarled clicking the ice claws together "Or else I go fishing for your coin. Starting with your tail"

A look of fear flashed across the fallens glowing green eyes.

"You can't hold us forever Wizard, we will all return sooner or later, we have slaves in the church who will release us." Hissed the snake.

"That's nice, I on the other hand have a prison which holds worse than the likes of you. Never shall you escape to wreak harm upon anyone again Saluriel, this time you are finished."

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed a subdued white glow out in the darkness, slowly getting closer. Extending my senses, I smirked at what I felt coming towards us.

Saluriel saw the look on my face and twisted his head to see what was coming towards him. Another flash of fear raced over his face.

"Fine Wizard you win this round, but we shall all return!" The green eyes faded his elongated body shrank back into a normal human size and a blackened coin forced its way through the poor bastard's skin and dropped to the floor.

Using my ice claws I picked up the coin, dropping it into the held out holy hanky.

"Sanya, long time no see my friend."

"Harry it's been a while, nice set of new tricks you have there, that was a hell of a show."

"Right place right time?" I asked the Knight of the Cross.

" I was in the area and felt that I would really enjoy the performance." He replied.

"Performance? What do you mean?" I asked

Just then red lights lit up along the roof of what appeared to be a large theatre. I could see glinting in the darkness as light reflected off an.. audience. Two flashlights clicked on and out of the darkness walked one of the larger men I have ever seen, closely followed by a smaller man. Walking into the light provided by my little ball of sunshine.

Readying myself again I let the ice claws melt away. **VENTAS SERVITAS** I called my staff back into my hand.

The torches flickered but didn't out right die. The duo walking towards Sanya and I hesitated slightly when my staff came out of the darkness into my hand. Sanya placed his hand on my shoulder, making me turn my head slightly to see what he was after, he just smiled and shook his head. Still wary I watched the two new comers.

The formerly possessed poor bastard was starting to wake from his position on the floor and Sanya went to check him out, the look of confusion evident on his face.

"Sir, we have been doing this for a long time, and although we think we have a slight Idea on how you managed the frost and ice, the rest has simply taken our breath away. Never before have we seen such an amazing display, let alone one that was able to incorporate Jonathon like you managed to do." Said the tallest one. A grin on his face as he studied me. The smaller one in the mean time had come round to my opposite side and was looking at the ball of fire in my palm. He went to poke it and I smirked at him "Careful its hot" causing him to pull his hand away quickly, before slowly extending it again. His eyes huge and his mouth dropped open as he felt the heat radiating from it. Silently exclaiming he started gesticulating towards his companion.

Sanya was happy with the former poor bastard, now Jonathon's condition. He was dazed and bruised but didn't seem to remember much.

"We would be incredibly happy if you were to return here later on, to join us here in Las Vegas to put on what would be the most amazing display of Magic the world has ever seen. And hopefully next time we won't lose power like that. On that note you have officially FOOLED US, congratulations Sir." The tall one exclaimed handing me a large roughly star shaped trophy, moving to shake my hand but noticed the ball of flame still sitting there. Letting the ball of sunshine fade, I absently took hold of the trophy while Tall and short patted me on the shoulders, leaning my staff against my shoulder I shook hands with both of them. Just as they turned to leave the short one leaned in while shaking my hand again and whispered "Nicely done Warden."

I was lead off the stage as the audience burst into cheers and applause. A standing ovation for defeating a Fallen Angel and not burning a building down. That was new.

Sanya lead me outside into the fresh Las Vegas night, a massive grin on his face. "Well my friend I will say that was one of the best stage shows I have ever seen" he said chuckling.

I, in all my wise wizardiness, was still in shock. Taking pity on me Sanya lead the way to a bar just down the street. Placing a beer in front of me the waitress said that our burgers will be out shortly. The next few hours or so was spent catching up with the Knight. Just enjoying the strange evening.

"Sanya where are you off to after this, want a lift?" I asked as we walked down an empty street. Gathering my will, I made a slash with my staff. **APPARTUM** and a way opened in front of me.

"I have a feeling I need to head further east, so I shall pass on the lift thank you Harry." Giving me a rough hug he turned and walked into the night. "I'll see you when I see you my friend" he called over his shoulder.

Stepping through the way I started heading home to the windy city, and a beautiful short blonde who was waiting for me.

PRESENT DAY

"Sooo yea that was my adventure in Las Vegas and how I came about that ridiculous trophy" I said finishing my tale.

"Well then seems you saved the day and got congratulated for it Harry. I bet it felt nice." Karrin said looking up at me and smiling from her place snuggled under my arm.

"It was actually, but strange because it never happened to me before."

"Hmm I bet, but this means you need another prize then doesn't it" as she reached up and pulled me down towards her.


End file.
